InFamous!:Shinigami's Apprentice!
by Kasai no Oni
Summary: "I'm a God" "Your a God?" "Well a Death God but you get the picture" "Your lying" "Well we'll see who's lying when you see me cutting bodies open and eating them for dinner!" Taking a "normal" school girl and giving her a choice of the power that she must use to wait...not save the Naruto world? Yea LAME! Nahh shes here to catch them immortals."THIS ISN'T SOUL EATER!...OR POKEMON!"
1. Suddenly Apprentice!

**So this is going to be my official second story. Now to be honest my first story didn't really turn out that well, but I think that this one will do very well. Now I warn you now that I do not like WEAK Oc just, no. The reason I dislike weak oc is because I feel like they will only be there for support of main character or extra-character in plot(_Which is what their there for, but it shouldn't only be that. This is an OC story so it shouldn't focus all on the main cast_). I also feel like they will have to count on the main canon characters to always save them or save them self with under-presser last-minute moves or whatever. Now does that mean that my Oc will be overpowered? No that's probably even worse than having a weak oc, but I will take my time to show how my oc got her strength and not just give it to her randomly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway sorry!**

**Waring: Foul Language. Not the best spelling. **

"Talking"-Normal.

"_Talking"-Thoughts._

**"Talking"-Demon, God, and or Entity Normal.**

**_"Talking"_-Demon, God, and or Entity Thoughts.**

* * *

I stared back at the piece of paper in front of me well the tiny bug that's siting on it, unaware of the teacher calling my name. I stared at the bug that seemed to be teasing me with its little wings moving behind it.

"Miss Core...Miss Core!"

I glared at the bug in distaste and watched as an astral-hand formed in front of my face waving around my face. I smiled at the hand and forced it to move towards the bug ready to end its short life.

"MISS CORE!"

I snapped my head up and stared in shock at my evil English teacher. The after shock of my astral-hand snapping back into my head soon took its toll as my sight began to blur a splitting headache soon followed.

"Urggg...What?" I asked in pain.

"Miss Core sense you wish to daydream in my class you can go daydream in the principal's office!"

"B-b-ut! Mrs-"

"NOW!"

"Oh my fuckin-"

"Watch your language!"

I stood up glaring at my evil teacher as I picked up all my stuff storming out the classroom. Instead of going to the office I walked out the school building taking the short walk to my house. I slipped inside the house from my back door and crept slowly up the stairs into my room.

"_Maybe I can get some astral-projecting in?" _I thought with a pleased smile.

I sat down on my bead praying and blessing my room before lying down. I closed my eyes and let the sensation of my body falling into sleep paralysis take over as strong vibration began to ring in my ear. I open my eyes and picked my now astral-body off my bed. I smiled as I floated around my room before leaving out the window.

(**Unknown POV**)

Three figures began to form around the soul-less body in black clouds of smoke. They began to glow and form humanoid bodies. The first figure was larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark grayish blue-colored skin. The figure was draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. The second figure looked like a human with black shaggy hair and glowing pink eyes. He wore a black jacket that stopped at his knees with a furred hood around his neck. He also had a pendant hanging down his neck which was a circle and an upside down triangle in it. The last figure? We'll save him for a surprise.

**"Is this the fucking bitch?"** The second figure said gruffly.

**"Yes I believe so"** The third figure said.

**"So can we fucking get her and get this shit over with?"**

**"Patients brother, she isn't in her body right now"** The first figure said.

**"First of all how the _fuck_ did this bitch get out of her body? Second you're not my fucking brother!"**

**"Well if you weren't so stupid-"**

**"HEY!, I AM NOT FUCKING_ STUPID_!"**

**"Well if you were paying any attention-"**

**"I WAS FUCKING PAYIN-"**

**"Shut up both of you!" **The third figure said glaring at his brothers. Both beings stopped their short feud and instead glared at each other in hate.

**"Now I think Miss Core is ready to return".**

* * *

I sighed happily as my astral-adventures ended. I flew softly towards my house flying straight through my widow only to run straight into three figures that look really familiar. I started blankly, mouth agape at the entities and god that stood next to my soul-less body,

"Who the fuck-"

**"Finally bitch! We've been waiting for your fucking ass"** The dark-hared figure said gruffly in my ear. I turned around slowly pushing the mans chest away from my face only to look up into bright pink eyes.

"Jashin?" I said in shock starting at the man with the very familiar pendant around his neck.

**"In the flesh, bitch!"** He said with creepy ass smile on his face. I flew back away from him grabbing my rapidly beating heart.

**"Well not really in the flesh"** I whipped my head around and I could practically feel my jaws hitting the ground.

"S-S-Shinigami!" I said mouth agape my heart speeding up.

**"Not really surprised you know who I am girl"** I slowly turned my body to look at the last figure hopping that the last one isn't who I think he is.

"...KAMI!?" I screamed in shock all the pent-up fear that I had vanished as I stared at the ageing namekian in shock.

**"Mmmm You seemed shock"** Kami said with a knowing smile. What he knew? I have know idea.

"What...the...fuck" I said slowly trying to process in my head about why these entities were near my body or in my house for that matter.

**"Well you see girl we need your help"** Shinigami said to me softly well as softly as his voice could get.

"What do you need my help for?, you guys are...''

**''What bitch!"** Jashin said spitting slightly in my face. I reeled back fear creeping into my heart once again as I played with my fingers lightly trying and failing to make my self as small as possible.

''Well you guys are Gods and I'm only a human why do you my help?" I said with caution putting on a slight glare.

**"Mainly because you are a human is why we need your help"** Kami said.

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

Kami sighed with irritated look on his face. If this was dbz I have no doubt that he would have sweat-dropped. I laughed slightly rubbing the back of my head.

**"You see we may be Gods, but we rule only over the astral world and planes"** Shinigami said with this ever so wise voice.

"You mean like Heaven and Hell?"

**"Well not really, but close"**

**"Anyway bitch, what these old fucks mean is that sense we only fucking rule over the fucking astral-plane/world we cant interact with bitches that live in the living world, but that's were you come in bitch"**

"Me!?"m I said in shock. I think I've never been in this much shock in my entire life.

**''Yes you bitch! I don't like to repeat my self!"** Jashin said with a glare. I flinched back in fear again grabbing my rabidly beating heart.

"Jashin calm yourself! You don't need to be scaring Core'' Kami said with a glare of his own.

**"Whatever"**

**"Were Jashin left off we need you to first pick the being you wish to become an apprentice under. Either me, Shinigami, or Jashin"**

''A-Apprent-tice!" I said with shock lacing my voice.

**''Yes bitch are you deaf"** He said with a large smirk. I glared at him my anger spiking.

''Noooo because I wouldn't be able to hear you ask that question right? And here I thought you were smart". I said with a smirk of my own.

**''You fucking bitch!"** He said with an angry scowl.

"Is you mad...or nah?" I said with a smug smirk plastered on my face.

_**"BITCH ILL SACRIFICE YOU!"**_ He screamed with rage pulling out the huge ass sword that I didn't see before. He lunged at me sword pulled back seriously ready to sacrifice me...to him self. He didn't get very far as Shinigami seemed to have knocked him out and tossed his body to the side. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or sigh.

**"Well it looks like Jashin is out whats new. So its either Kami or I you choose"** I stared between the two looking at what I would get. I wasn't sure at the time what Shingami could do so maybe that was why I picked him, but all I know is

...

...

...

...

...I aint want no green skin.

"Don't I need to still know-"

**''Who ever you pick will tell you everything, but were running out of time choose NOW!"** Kami said with a bit of panic in his ageing voice. I looked down cursing slightly before I picked.

''I guess I'll go with...Shinigami-sama" I said hoping that I made the right choice.

He smiled a evil-creepy smile before gripping my astral-arm arm dragging his nails through it. I screamed in pain I didn't think I would really feel that. Purple like energy flew from his nails and traveled into my now cut open arm a burning sensation began flowing throw out my body making my mind and body burn.

"URRGG! W-Wha-at are y-you do-oin-ng?" I said screaming as the pain increased.

**"You need power where your going so I'm giving you some of mine. Use it wisely Core, or should I say Akai Shinigami?"** He said amused at his own little joke.

_"Akai Shinigami? is that...my new name?"_ I thought as the pain became to intense for me. I passed out the last thing I could see was glowing yellow eyes.

_"I hope I picked the right person"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nope I gave my life to the Demon God him self what was I thinking?

* * *

Falling that's what it felt like.

Wind blowing strongly in my face harsh whistling in my ear making me crack my eyes open. I started blankly at the rabidly closing in earth that look really different from when I last saw a map. My fear stared to kick in as the thought of falling to my death scared me more then I thought.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP MEEE!" I cried out helplessly like who the fuck could saving a falling girl from the sky? As the thought of dyeing began to rise tears began to fall from my eyes as my thoughts becoming foggy my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

"Please...I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I screamed one last time desperate

**"_Then you won't_"**

I snapped my eyes open as the purple like energy formed a ball around me spinning wildly at the bottom. The floor came closer and closer in till the purple energy and my self slammed into the ground disappearing like the wind. I gasped in slight pain at the rough in pact, but other then that I just felt tired. I shakily tried and failed to stand up with my short-

Wait...

...

...

...

...

...

SHORT!

I stared at my now rather short arms and legs.

_"How did I **NOT** notice that!?"_ I thought in shock.

**"It's a bit of an adjustment, no?"** A dark voice chuckled in my head softly.

''Who- S-Shinigami-sama!" I said blinking in shock.

''W-Where are you'' I questioned.

I heard a slight scoff.

**"In your head, duh"**

"Why are you in my head" I asked nervously.

**"My youkai and chakra is in your body now so that means we can communicate"**

"Ohhh so are you going to-"

**"Nahh I'm tired I'll talk to you later"**

"B-but"

**"Later!" **I snapped my mouth shout with a small pout on my lips. Completely dishearten by Shinigami's rather mean dismiss. I heard a loud aspirated sigh come form my head.

**"Look kid, I'm tired from giving some of my youkai and chakra as well as sending you into a new world"**

"New...WORLD!?" I gasped in shock.

**"Later"** He said teasingly his snores soon followed.

I sighed sadly picking my tiny body off the ground.

"How old I'm I anyways?'' I questioned softly to myself.

I looked around the large forest staring at the medium size hole I made in the ground. I walked toward a rather large cave hidden by large tress and bushes. I walked slowly towards it stopping at the entrance only to gasp in shock. There a couple feet away was a large fox kit. Hes orange fur shining slightly by the few holes that let at light at the top of the cave. Hes large ears twitched ever so slightly nine long tails moving ever so lightly behind him.

''K-K-Kur-ram-ma?" I said quietly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

But not quite enough.

I gasped in shock as the ground below me rumbled harshly as the large kit's bright red eyes snapped open with child-like curiosity. He stood tall bending his body in a cat-like manor large teeth in perfect view for me to shit my self over. He looked around before looking down at me.

**"Old man?...Oh! Who are you?''** Kurama questioned with interest his large body leaning down to stare me in the eye. I couldn't handle the thought of a chibi Kyubi no Yoko asking me who I was. I also couldn't push down the desire to rub his fur.

I passed out.

Last thing I heard?

**"Shukaku! Matatabi! Chomei! Look I found a human!**

**"A human? Let me see!"**

**''No me! No me!"**

**"Where did you find a human?"**

''Kami bless me" I cried silently in my head. All I heard was a dark chuckle.

_**"Kami Is't hear for you my dear"**_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**END!**

**I'm done chapter 1 is up I can only update once a week sense I have school, but I have spring break so I don't know.**

**Reviews are love~**


	2. Petting Lesson!

**I'm so happy with all the feedback that I got for my second story!. I'd like to thank all the favorites, follows, views, and reviews. Even though I'm working on a school project I'd like to at least update this story at least once a week so I hope I can finish this chapter up in time before I forget. This chapter will also answer all questions that were never answered(basically things you don't understand) so if you have any questions you can review or PM me and I'll answer the best I can.**

**THANK YOU'S:**

**dicloniousprincess15**

**TargetF ailed**

**cv snowblind**

**rakat14**

**Thank you guys so much I hope I spelled everyone's name right.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not earn Naruto or Shinigami-sama!**

* * *

**"Again!"**

I herd loud swishing noises and what felt like a very hard blast of water hit my ragged body causing my body to get thrown into a very hot ,but fluffy body. The body then knocked my ragged body into the ground again were the swishing noises started up again.

"Ur-gg" I groaned softly.

**"Again! Do it again Isobu!" **I cracked a single eye open looking up at the fuzzy figures that invaded my vision. My eyes finally focused and I started in fear as Isobu began to prepare another blast of water.

"Wa-ai-t!" I cried out with my dry voice, but it was a little bit to late.

Isobu opened his mouth wide water spilling out like a jet right towards me. I put my week arms in front of my face as the water blasted my body across the open field and straight into what I can now is Matatabi's furry, but overly hot body. She lifted her paw up slightly and dropped my damp body on the ground softly. I coughed hard water falling out of my lips I rubbed my neck slightly pain starting to bubble up my throat. I leaned down vomit poring out along with more water.

**"Are you ok human? Boku is sorry! Boku didn't mean to hurt human!" **I leaned back up looking at the guilty stricken Isobu. I smiled slightly at the three-tails concern and put my hand flat on his lower-jaw, rubbing it softly.

''Hey its fine I'm ok I just had some water in my throat" I said still rubbing his lower-jaw. I think he was a bit confused with the petting because he was staring at my hand like it was a knife ready to stab him in the face.

"Errrr...sorry for petting you" I said nervously removing my hand from Isobu's jaw.

**"What's petting!"** Chomei questioned excitedly running...crawling...whatever she was doing up to me. Her large green body almost running into me. Soon all the chibified biju gather around me asking questions as to what petting is.

**"Is it dangerous?"** Kokuo asked so softly that I almost didn't near him.

**"Of course its not dangerous!" **Shukaku said gruffly puffing his tiny-large chest in.

**"Then what is it human-san?"** Matatabi said staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Err...well its basically like rubbing someone" I said trying and failing to teach the curious Biju about petting.

**"Like this?" **Kurama said moving his human-like arms up and putting it directly on top of Shukaku's head sending the sand-tanuki down to the ground.

I screamed slightly as the ground I was standing on began to shake the Biju standing above me seemly not effected by what felt like a mini-earthquake. Kurama smiled at me brightly canine and all. I could almost feel the pride rolling off of him at what he thought was petting. I could feel the headache staring to form as the urge to face-palm became greater with each passing moment.

**"Get off me stupid fox!"**Shukaku cried out in outrage and pain from the way is face was getting pushed into the ground.

I sighed my hand forcing itself to slap my forehead the pain that I excepted to happen never came and thus the face-palm was useless. Kurama of course being insulted didn't let up only pushing Shukuka's muzzle harder on the ground.

**"What did you call me sand-rat!" **He laughed out right ignoring Shukaku's loud protest.

"Kurama that isn't petting please let him up!" I said loudly over the fighting duo.

Kurama looked at me confusing all over his face as he let Shukaku up. The one-tailed growled low in his throat an angry glare set in his yellow eyes.

**" Its...not?" **

He said slightly embarrassed. The other Biju laughed quietly at their brother as Kurama's muzzle seem to seem a little more red than orange. I nodded my hand waving my arm in a motion to Shukaku to lean his head down. The sand-tanuki looked torn between leaning down to see what I wanted or just sitting in the same position he already was in. He chose the first one and leaned his overly large muzzle down to my face and hands. I put my hands a little ways away from his nose and began the petting. At first he looked confused then his hard-look began to fade and he began to...purr? In pleasure. I giggled softly as he moved his body closer almost squashing me into the ground as he's purring stopped and turned into snores?

"S-Shukaku?" I questioned surprised as his body relaxed around me his chest rumbling with loud snores.

**"Ooooooo" **All the Biju coursed at the same time moving in closer to stare at Shukaku in shock and excitement.

**"How did you do that human-san?" **Saiken said eyes shining brightly.

**"It was like magic!" **Chomei cried out happily.

**"It was not!" **Gyuki said huffing loudly.

**"Oh yeah! Then what was it" **Chomei said...pouting?

**"Err..."**

**"Right! You don't even know!"**

**"I do to!"**

**"Do not!"**

**"Do to!"**

**"DO NOT!"**

**"DO TOOO!"**

**"Can you guys please stop arguing"** My cute Lil Isobu said shyly.

**"DO _NOTTT!_" **

**"_SHUT UP!_ BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Son Goku roared out.

I just noticed that Goku hasn't spoken at all in till the arguing began to make him angry. Both demons stop arguing trying and failing to become invisible at the out raged monkey. I walked forward putting my small hands on the seething four-tails and began rubbing his belly in a soothing motion. The growling that has been cutting through the air stopped and was replaced with soft rumbles of pleasure as his body just like Shukaku began to relax and soon he was off on his back in dream land.

_"Man these kid's make it seem like petting is some kind of_ magic"

I smiled softly removing my hands from his soft belly and cleared my throat turning towards the other Biju who were looking at me with puppy-dog like eyes.

"What?"

I sweat-dropped at their baby like expressions in confusion. I looked up noticing the sky darkening then back at the teary-eyed demons. I sighed agin I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I waved them over and Chomei immediately raan over cuddling next to me, Kurama taking the other side. The others crowded around me putting their heads near my face. I began petting them softly humming a small song snores soon filled the air. I sighed throwing my head softly into Shukaku's stomach. How he got there? No idea. I pulled my self away from the large Biju's and walked along the soft path that was around the sleeping entities. I started at the sparkling pound the moon making it glow brightly. I held in my scream as I finally got at chance to look at myself.

"Oh...my god" I gasped softly not wanting to awake the sleeping demons.

My short brown hair was now white, shaggy, and long stopping at my butt. Tiny barely visible red horns on each side of my head. My peach-tan colored skin was now a blueish-gray color glowing lightly under the moon. My mouth was full of sharp teeth not a single normal tooth, my canine's being the largest poking my lower lip slightly. Finally my eyes glowed a bright yellow and my cardia black.

"I l-look l-lik-ke S-Shiniga-ami-sama!"

"**So you finally noticed huh? You're a slow one aren't you?" **A dark chuckle resonated in my head.

_" I-I'm not s-slow!"_

**_"Could have fooled me" _**He scoffed darkly. He seems to do everything darkly. I really don't know how I feel about an entity staying in my head.

"_Look why the fuck do I look like you? Plus I'm not slow I was just watching over the Biju's"_ I said irritated at being called slow.

_**"Awww the Biju's yes they will be lots of help for your goal"**_

_**"**What goal?"_

**_"The Biju's are chakra monsters ,but they also have youki like you and me. Even though their kids now or seem childish they now how to use their powers and with their help you will be able to use your beast youki and I'll be helping you with your chakra"._**

_"What do you mean beast youki"_

_"**Well as you can see the Biju's are in their normal beast forms. What you don't know is that they can also change forms kitsuna's are the best ,but all of them can do it. I'm not sure what animal you'll get, but it probably wont have a tail since you'll be a lets say tailless beast"**_He explained chuckling darkly at the end.

"_So I'll look like some kind of chakra animal"_

_**"Only when you change forms. Don't worry I will also be showing you how to use you're youki, but for now the Biju's will be helping you with that.**  
_

_"So what I'm I here for? If you wanted me to save this world I don't think i'm in the right time zone to be saving anyone. What I mean is what is my purpose here?"_

_"__**Your purpose here will be giving to you in 3 yrs time when you are 9 years of age and finished your training with the Biju's. By that time you should be skilled enough at using your youki so I can train you in the way of the Reaper after all you are Akai Shinigami"** _

_"Akai Shinigami huh? Red Reaper how original"_ I said giggling softly. I could feel the glaring burning at the back of my head, but I ignored it not really affected with the glare anymore.

**"_Hey it's a good name! Is there a problem?"_ **I could hear the pout in his voice and my giggles turned into soft laughter as I didn't want to wake the little ones up.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Even though they were far from little.

"Red Reaper though? Your just putting my status out there, but I do like it its better than my old name"

_**"Miss Core Smith"**_

_"That's in the past now I have a new name I'm in a new world I can't help ,but feel like this is the beginning"_

**_"The beginning you say? Mmmmm what about your old home"_**

_"I really don't give a fuck my parents left a year ago they thought I was...abnormal"_

**_"...Your astral-projection skills?"_**

_"Yea I became...obsessed with the after life after my sister died" _I closed my eyes softly letting the thought of my sister float around in my head.

_"I thought that there could be some way to talk to her. Some way to tell her that I loved her after are fight before she..."_

**_"You got that chance though right?"_ **I snapped my head up shocked.

_"How did...?"_

**_"I'm the Death God! I know everything of the Death Plains!"_**He said smugly. I giggled softly at arrogance falling softly to the ground below me.

**"Human what are you doing?" **I turned around looking my cute little Isobu looking at me with sleepy-curious eyes. I smiled softly standing up crawling towards him squashing my self between him and Kokuo.

"Nothing little one go back to sleep" I said softly

**"Ok"** and soon he fell back into a light slumber.

I closed my eyes a large excited adoring my lips. I looked up at the sky thinking about all the things that I could be doing here. Should be doing here. I wondered...what was my purpose?

"_Even though all this stuff is new to me...I cant help but wait as to what my purpose here truly is" _I thought sleepily drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"_Good...night...Shinigami-sama"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_"Night brat, training tomorrow will be hell"_**

* * *

**END!**

**Second chapter done! I'm so proud of myself with my school work that I'm doing I didn't think I would finish this in time. Remember to ask any questions that you have I'll answer as best as I can.**

**BUT REMEMBER!**

**Reviews are love~**


	3. Living with Biju's is Hell: Bath!

**So chapter 3? I'm on a roll school is almost starting up again urg!. So again like last time I'm so happy with all the feed back that I got. There was some questions ,but I didn't want to give anything away so I'm P.M my so lovable and confused friend. Anyway I just a heads up that there's gonna be a 4 parts in the "Living with Biju's Is Hell" in where I give Akai 4 main abilities that she uses and 1 super move kinda like a video game which is where I get most of my ideas form. And yes, Akai Shinigami straight up means Red Reaper. I also have a poll on my page as to which youki beast Akai will become. If you choose other P.M me your ideas.**

**THANK YOU!:**

**TehBdog**

**Eirdaru**

**RadioactiveCatMeow**

**TargetFailed**

**MageofJuubi**

**Thank you guys!**

"Talking": Normal Speech.

_"Talking: _Thoughts/ Flashback.

"**Talking": **Demon and Enity speech.

_**"Talking": **_Shinigami in Akai's head/ Demon and Enity thoughts/Flashback.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!...or Shinigami-sama!  
**

* * *

I shifted slightly on the furry body under me. I cracked a single eye and looked around the fuzzy area. I sat up doing a cute little cat-like bend before looking down at the body under me. I stared at Matatabi's furred face as tiny purr's rumbled through her throat. How I got on top this cute lil nekomata? Know idea. I sighed and looked around at a why to get down. Jumping down flew right out the window no way was I jumping down from this high up with how small I was. I looked across the sleeping cat only to see Saiken only a couple of feet away. I knew that I could probably slide down her slick body unlike Matatabi's where I was sure I would get burned. I jumped landing on her soft side before sticking slightly in her rolls.

"_Well damn, I didn't fucking see that coming"_

I wiggled ever so slightly before I began sliding down the large slugs body. I cringed inside my head as the dirty cloths I've been stuck in began to slick up. All the slime slicking over my body easily as I bit my lip lightly to stop from making any noise. I finally made it to the ground where I was officially dirty, slimy, and annoyed.

"Oh my god I need a bath" I whispered slowly.

I looked around the open field only Kokuo, Isobu, and Gyuki where in the area. The rest?. No idea. I walked around the forest like path trying to looked for a more covered river to bathe in. Sure I could just wash up in the open ass pond that was in front of me and the Biju's, but I don't know how I would feel if the little Biju's saw me naked even if I was a six-year old now. I followed the ponds path into the forest where a larger pond sat, but I wasn't one for bathing in cold ass water no way. So I walked back to get Matatabi to warm my water up, I mean she can do that right? The slim began to seriously crust up as I became more disgusted by the minute. Walking back into the open field I noticed Isobu playing in the water, I giggled slightly at his antics. I walked up to the still sleeping Matatabi pushing her big furry awake. I guess she was a light sleeper because as soon as I got one good shake in she turned over snapping her different colored eyes.

**"What is it that you want human?" **Matatabi questioned lightly sleep clear in her voice.

"Akai" I said quite annoyed that I was always referred to as "human". I wasn't even a human anymore...well not full human.

**"Huh?"**

"My name...its Akai...Akai Shinigami"

Matatabi blinked in confusing before giving me a small cat-like smile. I just noticed that I never gave out my name to the chibi Biju's and they also never gave me their's.

"**I am the Nibi, but my name is Matatabi" **

"It's nice to meet you, Matatabi"

**"Like wise Akai Shinigami"** She said giving a small smile.

**"So what is it that you wanted Akai?"**

"Mmmm well I hate cold water so I was wondering if you could maybe heat the water up for me" I said nervously.

Matatabi blinked again before giving me another smile again.

**"Oh I understand I hate cold water and water in general for that matter so I wont mind helping you"**

Matatabi gave a cat-like bend before giving me a smile flicking her tails in my direction giving me a pointed look. I walked toward the path I took only a few minutes ago into the nicely covered area around the pond. Matatabi stared at the pond for a few seconds probably thinking about how to heat the pond up. She took a couple of steps toward the pond before sucking some air into her lungs. Puffing her cheeks out she released a light blue colored flame. I started at it in interest I know for sure that you can only heat water by having the heat under said water. So how was she heating the water? It should have turned into gas or vapor or something. The water began to bubble steam coming up.

"Matatabi I think the water is hot enough" She cut off the flames and gave me a small smirk.

"Did I do good Akai?" She asked with a puffed at chest. I smiled slightly at her giving her a small nod. Her pride soared as she puffed at her chest some more before bounding away to who knows where. I pulled of my filthy clothes putting them at the edge of the pond testing the water with my foot. I smiled at the warm water before frowning the water was passed boiling point so how? I shrugged sinking into the warm water with a small content smile before my thoughts wondered on the fact that my forever pale as fuck skin didn't even turn the slightest color of pink. I also thought about yesterday on how I landed.

_"It just doesn't make any sense any normal human would have died on impact...or have every body in their body brake"._

**_"That's because you're not a weak little human_ anymore"** I flinched as Shinigami's deep voice filled my head.

_"What do you mean I'm not human anymore? I thought I was only half Shinigami with half your chakra and youki"_

**_"You're not half Shinigami your just...a weak one is all"_** I could feel his smug smirk as I growled lowly in my throat a small scowl plastered on my lips.

_"That doesn't answer anything!"_

**_"Actually it does"_**I blinked in confusion tilting my head slightly to the side.

_"How so?"_

**_"Well I'm the Death God and God of Shinigami's I'm not the only one ya know. Meaning I'm immortal unlike you. Your weak and not a natural shinigami meaning you only get a few things that a normal pure and strong shinigami would have like super strength and speed, healing quickly, immune to hot and cold temperatures, but those are the basics and you probably have them the real powers are in the elements "_**

_"And what are these abilities in the element that I'm allowed to have?" _I growled biting my lip harshly.

**_"Mmmmm well abilities are based on which element you get"_**

_"My element? Like Fire, Water, Earth and Air?"_

_**"Yes although there's far more than that such as Wind, Lightning, Ice, Sound, Poison, Life, Gravity, Force, Neon, Blood, Mass, Mater, Storms, Smoke, Paper, Fog, Weather, Light, Darkness, Soul, Body and Metal. Of course some of these are sub-elements the go into the main elements like Water to Ice to Fog to Blood, Fire to Smoke, Earth to Life to Metal, Air to Wind to Sound, Weather to Storm, Body to Blood and Mass to Mater to Gravity to Force"**  
_

_**"**Wait wait hold the fuck up. Questions do you get your ability? 2. How many do you get 1? 3. I don't understand how some of these powers work like Paper, Neon, Souls, Poison, Life, Body and Force. I mean isn't Force the same as Gravity? Also isn't Wind and Air the sane? Plus how is Blood sub to Body and Water._ I could hear a loud sigh inside my head like he was about to go into a long ass explanation.

"_**Urggg You can get your ability naturally by just waiting, having a life threatening situation that forces the ability to come ,and finally you can just train for it to come. No you get 2 **__**or more elements and you can only train for the subs. Like say if you got Earth, Air, and Body you can only use that unless you train yourself to use all the subs that come with those elements. Same if you get a sub first like Ice you can only use Ice in till you learn how to use Water and no you do NOT need water to make Ice you make Ice out of thin air like Poison and Storms. No Force is simply the opposite of Gravity= Gravity go up Force go down. Paper is the ability to control paper whats hard to understand? The same with Poison you would be able to produce poison from your body and be immune to any type of poison. Neon is like Light, but a bit weaker. You can run at the speed of light, shoot lasers, and make force fields if your Neon is hot enough you can burn people or entities. Soul is basically control over a person's soul dead or alive. Life is control over plants, wood, living animals, and has the ability to heal anything. Body is the control over a person's body like you can force them to move or make their heart stop stuff like that. No the ability Air gives you the power over anything that's in the air like oxygen, carbon, and gases. Wind on the other hand is control over the Air currents meaning the Air that shifts and moves. Body is the control over a person's body that includes Blood. Blood inside your body has water in it so you can control Blood with a Water element"**_

"Wow that's just...crazy awesome!" I yelled out excited. That sounded so AWESOME like I would be suck a badass. I thought over the elements that interested me the most.

"_Gravity, Soul, and Neon"_

**_"What about them?"_**

"_I just like them"_

**_"You probably wont get them"_**Shinigami said off-handily. I frowned put off by his comment.

_"What do you mean I probably wont get them"_

**_"There for the stronger shinigami I really don't know if you'll even get 1"_**

I screamed in anger throwing my hands down onto the not so warm water. Angry that every thing about being a shinigami is you have to be strong to get this and that. Bah! Fuck that I'm doing this my way I jumped out of the water grabbing my dirty clothes before sniffing it in disgust. I dumped my clothes in the water cleaning it harshly growling in between my strong scrubs.

"Weak?! Ohhhh I'll show him weak! Just watch I will be getting at least 1 got damn element!" I screamed in outrage ripping my clothes out the water. I ringed out the tiny panties putting them on before grabbing the rest of my black outfit searching for Shukaku.

"Shukaku! SHUKAKU!" I yelled down the forest before I stepped back as the ground began to shake his sand body twisted in front of me forming his large tanuki body. He glared down at me, but I hissed darkly not in the mood for his bitch attitude. I tossed my clothes to the ground giving him a pointed look to him ignoring the fact that I was only in some panties.

"**What do you want human!**" He yelled out gruffly glaring down at me. I hissed again before pointing to my some what clean clothes.

"Look my name is Akai and I'm hungry, mad, and need something to wear so can you_ please_ dry these?"

He started blankly at me before simply shooting a blast of air at my clothes pushing them straight into me, but drying them nicely. I gave him a small smile pulling on the dry black shirt and pants creasing down some of the wrinkles.

"Thank you, Shukaku" I smiled up at him softly and he only continued to stare at me blankly before a large smirk formed on his lips and a loud popping noise filled the air thick wait gas covering the entire area. I coughed waving away the air as a super tiny Shukaku bounded in front of me before jumping onto my head.

"Wahh...?"

**"I'm hungry too, so let's go into the town and get some food**"

"Town" I questioned nervously. He jumped down to my shoulder giving me a small node.

**"It's where a group of humans live at and sell/trade things they got some food there"**

"And where is that?"

**"I'll lead you there you just walk"** I nodded my head before walking out the forest and into my own doom.

* * *

Shukaku and I walked back into the Biju's open area only Kokuo was still asleep. Cuts and bruises littered my body seeing as I had no money and nothing to trade with. Only option? We stole.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

WORST IDEA_** EVER!**_

Those townspeople were animals they threw spears and spike like things at me. They chased us right out of the town and into the forest in till Shukaku got mad and turned into the size of a bear and chased them away attacking them with wind. I dropped the large bag of food to the ground laying down next to it. I closed my eyes tiredly I could feel the fast healing closing up my cuts and healing up my bruises. I heard and felt loud paws hiting the ground as Chomei busted into the field along with a slightly panting Kurama who glared at the beetle who only gave him a smug smirk. The rest of the Biju's soon followed with Saiken being last giving everybody a hateful look and began to...sulk? In the corner. I sweat-dropped as Son Goku walked over to the food and began eating. Isobu poked at the food before walking toward Saiken to sulk next to was he sulking? No idea.

**"HAHHAHHAHA I WIN AGAIN!"** Chomei yelled happily as Kurama and Gyuki glared at her. She walked over to me giving me a once over before giving a bright smile.

**"I'm the Nanabi, Chomei! The one who beat the Kyuubi and Hachibi at a race!"**

**"Shut up! You cheated you probably used your wings!"** Kurama yelled glaring at Chomei who growled in replay.

**"Yo! I'm the Hachibi, Gyuki"** The octopus like Biju said with a grin. I smiled back throwing a small wave.

"I'm Akai Shinigami"

**"Ore is Saiken, the Rokubi!"** Saiken said happily giving me a small smile. I nodded as Son Goku walked toward me giving me a smirk puffing out his chest.

**"I am Son Goku!, the Yonbi!"** he with pride laced in voice.

**"Boku is the S-Sanbi, Isobu"** Isobu said nervously looking down at me. I gave him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I think you're cute" If Isobu could blush I bet that's what he was doing right now.

**"WOULD YOU _SHUT UP!_ I DID NOT CHEAT YOU JUST SUCK!"** Chomei roared in Kurama's face which was red with rage.

**"I DO _NOT_ SUCK! I'M THE GREATEST! THE KYUUBI!"** Kurmam screamed just as mad arching his back nine-tails swishing behind him in anger.

**"YOU WANNA PUT THAT TO THE TEST?!"**

**"YOUR ON!"** Kurama roared before lunging at Chomei who in return flew up into the air to large wings were her yellow things used to be. Kurama wasn't discourged and lunged into the air mouth wide open ready to bite. Matatabi jumped up blocking Kurama from Chomei while Gyuki shot one of his...tentacles into the air grabbing Chomei laying her on the ground. The rest of us only looked on staring in confusion at the short-lived confortion.

**"Apologize right now! You know Otou-sama would not like you guys fighting"** Matatabi frowned looking at the guilty faced demons.

_"Otou-sama...? Oh!"_ I thought snapping my head up my eyes soften at Chomei and Kurama depressed look.

_"The Sage of Six Paths duh"_

**"I'm sorry Ku-kun I don't think you suck"** Chomei said ashamed as she looked at the ground.

**"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have called you a liar"** Kurama said also ashamed. Matatabi smiled softly at them moving...more like forcing them to hug.

"**Aww**wwwe**eee**" Saiken and I coursed at the same time. I finally noticed that Kokuo was still asleep so I put this upon myself to wake him up.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

WORST IDEA EVER!..._**AGAIN!**_

_**"AKAI NOOO!"**_

Kokuo's eyes snapped open in blind rage and all I could do in scream in fear and book it. I ran past the other Biju who only started in confusion. The raging dolphin-horse thing ran straight at me ignoring his fellow brothers and sisters in favor of mowing my dumbass down. All I could do is run I could feel craps starting up in my calf's, but I ignored it surviving was at the top of my list.

"COULD SOMEONE HELP ME?" I screamed as Kokuo's face came closer to biting of my upper body before I slid under a branch stalling the raging horse for a few seconds.

**"WE CANT CATCH UP"** Kurama yelled back.

**"HEY THIS CAN BE LIKE THAT TRAINING YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"** Shukaku also yelled back amused.

"THIS IS NOT TRAINING SHUKAKU!"

_~flashback 25 minutes ago trip to the town~_

_**"So what do you wanna be?"** Shukaku questioned with a spark of interest._

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"Like what is your purpose in life?"_**

_"Well I'm not sure, but I do wanna get strong"_

**_"Why do you wanna be strong?"_**

_"Because there's this...demon that made me mad I wanna prove him wrong...that I am strong enough to get an ability"_

**_"An ability?"_**

_"I'll tell you later, so can you guys help me?_

**_"Help you with what?"_**

_"To get me strong enough I think you guys can help me were kinda the same"_

**_"Sure I guess, but the same how?"_**

_"I'm a Shinigami so I guess we're entity sibs" I said with a smirk_

_**"Y-Your a S-Shinig-gami?"** Shukaku said in shock. I bobbed my head in response my smirk still in place._

_"Hey! Look I think this is the town!"_

_~END of Flashback~_

I could feel him getting closer I'm not even sure how I stayed away for that long the thing was a _horse! _Me running away from it and lasting that long should be inhuman, but again we don't see that happening...I'm also not a human anymore...

...

...

...

And that's when I felt it. It wasn't like I was in pain, but it felt like I should have been. It felt like my body was burning, but not. It was like I was rapidly getting ripped apart, but there was no pain no blood nothing. I could smell the fresh scent of smoke fill my nose as my vision blurred. My body felt like it was in pieces but, I was still in control like I was still together. I moved my very weird body not really understanding in till I felt my body mix back together, but now I was in the air. My vision returned smoke and lint flew off my body around me in a circle motion as I looked down. I was above the tress and could see the shocked looks on the Biju's face while Chomei was beating Kokuo to the ground.

_"Smoke...?"_ I choked in shock remembering what Shinigami said.

"Oh my god...I CAN USE_ SMOKE!_" I wasn't sure if I should scream or laugh. Laugh because I couldn't believe that I actually got an element even if it was in a really fucked up way or scream because I was still in the air. I concentrated on the smoke still present on my arms and imaged that I was like lint and smoke again. The ripping sensation came again faster than before and suddenly I was on the ground fire, lint, and smoke swirling around me as my body reformed. I smiled a bright blinding smile at the shocked demons. A guilty Kokuo walked up to me bowing his head in shame.

**"I'm sorry Akai-san I always do that when somebody wakes me up it has nothing to do with you"** He whispered.

"It's fine I used to know someone like that tell me your name" He seem to perk up slightly giving me a small smile before sitting down in front of me.

**"I'm Kokuo, the Gobi"** I stared to feel light-headed, but gave the distressed horse-dolphin a small smile before passing out. Last thing I heard?

**"Akai not again!" **Yep that's Ku for ya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**"Guess you proved me wrong brat, but you only got 1 think you can get more?"**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

**END**

**Yay! I'm done. Now I'm not sure if people will be confused but if you are comment and I'll answer your questions. So Akai has her 1st ability which is Smoke. I'm not sure how much I'll give her but it wont be more than 3 and it wont be Gravity or Force because it reminds me of Pein. Unless that's what you guys want her to have. Comment below for her next ability! Also I changed the title adding Infamous because well that'll be a surprised ;). If you played any of the Infamous games though you'll already know what I'm talking about but don't spoil it for everybody else! Make sure you check out the poll on my profile as I said up top. There's gonna be a few more things Akai will get before canon comes into play, but I also want her to bond with the Biju's because I have a plan for that as well. Plus I love them all and remember!...**

_**Reviews are love~**_


	4. Living with Biju's is Hell: Gems!

**Its been a while sense I posted a chapter. I'm so sorry fans!**

**Random person: "Kasai you don't have fans!"**

**Kasai: "I know" *looks down sadly* "I can always dream"**

**Anyways! I'm still sorry I've had this stupid stupid! STUPID! project that was just awful and took away my writing time, but now I'm back and ready for action! Also people there is still a poll up so vote vote! VOTE!**

**THANK YOU'S:  
**

**PokemonNarutoLover**

**killcon456  
**

**Gunlessbayonet  
**

**animenarurorox39**

**angeldevil728**

**I thank you guys for all your favs and follows. It means the awesome world to me so THANKS!**

**Disclaimer!: I do ****_NOT_**** own Naruto, the Biju's or even Shinigmai-sama! I can always dream though!**

* * *

I stared intensely at my glowing hand. I watched as a small yellow flame pulsed on my palm and finger tips an unnatural amount of smoke flying around making my hand warm. I noticed that my Smoke and err...Fire(My fire wasn't that great) changed depending on how I used. It was at least the size of my wrist which was pretty small it self and split into three. The three parts started to like braid itself into a chain going up from my open hand. It glowed brightly before promptly blowing up in my face barely reaching half a foot.

"Why!? Why can't I fucking do this!" I cried out this was my 100th attempt , seriously and it always blew up when it reached 6in which obviously can't be used for anything.

**"Maybe it's your chakra?"** Kokuo said quietly.

I whipped my head around to stare at the cuddles. Yes I know cuddles? They always cuddle when we sleep and its been a week and I don't like addressing them as the demons anymore even though...that's what...they are...MOVING ON! All the cuddles were laying or playing around the open field. Isobu and Saiken were playing in the water some how having a water fight that Isobu was so obviously wining. Kurama, Gyuki, and Chomei were arguing as always nothing new and Matatabi and Son were laying a couple of feet away sleeping. Kokuo and Shukaku were right next to me watching my training*cough failure cough*

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned lightly before promptly slapping myself.

"I am so fucking dumb sometime really" I said shaking my head in my hands. I'm so dumb! This is the Narutoverse! chakra control is everything. Although I'm not even entirely sure which chakra I was using I do have 2 I think.

_"Yo Shini!, how many chakra sources do I have?"_

_**"Urg...Why do you always gotta wake me up?"**_

_"Can you just answer the question I let you sleep all fucking week damn it!" _

_**"Tch...Err...3"**_

_"...3? What the hell is the other 1?"_ How the hell can I have three chakra sources? I know that I have regular chakra and youki, but whats the last one?

_**"Well as you know I am an entity and you're an entity, but because you were human at first you also have normal chakra. Anyway I am a holy being so that 3rd energy in you is just that holy energy that you got from me"**_

_"Holy...energy? Will...Will I be able to use it?"_

_**"Probably not"**_ I glared at the ground hotly.

_"And why not? is it because I'm not "strong" enough?"_

_**"Actually it's because you're not a holy being"**_ I blinked in confusion.

_"Wait...arn't I a shinigmai? How am I not a holy being?"_

**_"Urggg...NO you see I'm a God just like Kami and Faith and Hope and ect...We have holy energy in us that we use to rule over our part of the astral planes. All beings under us have youki, but only the Gods them self can use holy energy"_**

_"Oh I see then why do I have it if I can't even use it?"_

_**"Maybe if you completely merge with me you could use it"**_ I could feel his smirk.

"Yeah right I'll take my chances with the youki. I already look like you I don't want anything else to do with you"

_**"Akai-chan your sooo mean!~"**_

_"Whatever which chakra do I use when I use Smoke?"_

**_"Well obviously it's not regular chakra, because that's not possible so your useing youki"_**

_"Thanks"_

**_"Maybe if we merged..."_**

_"No"_

**_"You wound me!"_**

I ignored him in favor of concentrating on my chakra's. I sat down crossed leg as Kokuo and Shukaku gave me board looks. I closed my eye's and began meditating focusing on the warm energy that seem to bubble of me. I pulled, tugged, and pushed it around thinking of different ways to play with the light blue chakra and purple youki. I didn't mess with the white stuff. It didn't take a long time to find it was pretty easy I had a quite a bit of it. I pulled it toward me before letting it float before pushing it as hard as I could. I flinched back as my chakra exploded out of me with a hard push as I snapped my eyes open. Goku was in front of my face blinking slightly I noticed that it looked like at least mid-afternoon and I started meditating in the morning.

**"What was that?"** Goku questioned tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing what is it that you want?"

**"Oh well we ran out of food so Shukaku said that maybe you should go into town again"** I face faulted harshly before counting to 3.

"I don't think I wanna be in danger of death again"

**"Don't worry I'll go with you"** Kurama cried at lunging into my arms. Now I know what your thinking and no Kurama just shrunk. I blinked down at him before giving him a soft smile.

"Sure Ku, but were still dirt broke"

**"You can just steal it like last time"** Shukaku grunted harshly. I started at him blankly before shaking my head at the idea.

"Sorry, but no I don't wanna be in danger of death again as I said before" Shukaku rolled his eyes walking away from the group of cuddles that suddenly formed around me.

**"Ore knows what you can get to get some money or items"** Saiken said completely drenched in water.

"Really? What?" I questioned tilting my head in confusion. Saiken only gave a small smile before turning around.

**"Follow Ore!"** Saiken cried out before charging out of the clearing.

I turned around looking at the other cuddles and gave them a pointed look. They simply shrugged in confusion I guess they didn't know either. I followed the charging slug toward a rather large pool of water. It had a slight cave like thing around it with large trees, veins hanging into the sparkling lake. Saiken ran straight into the water squealing happily. I walked towards the lake sitting on the edge letting my feet splash around.

"So whats so special about this lake Sai?"

**"Oh! There's some shiny things in this lake. Ore thinks that there pretty valuable right?" **She tilted her body to the said pointing toward the edge were my feet were. I looked into the water and could only stare in shock at the million crystals that surrounded the lake. I reached out ,grabbing one of the shinning gems and held it up to my face. It sparkled in my hand a purple reflection bouncing of it. I grabbed another one and noticed that the color was green this time.

"These are beautiful!" I cried out in awe.

**"Ore thinks so too! Will that get us food?"**

"It'll get us more than food alright...Yes this would get us food and more I'm sure of it.

**"What do we need other than food?"** Matatabi questioned lightly. I only gave a small smirk in return.

* * *

I watched as Shukaku and Matatabi began to make the 3rd basket for the crystals. Shukaku found sand from the ground and formed a medium size basket with the cute little handles that moved left to right. He made different designs for each one before Matatabi heated it up making it into glass. I also noticed that the crystals weren't just crystals. Inside most of them with different color hues were beautiful gems like diamonds, jades, and of course rubies and sapphires. I was currently scrapping away the crystals away from a rather big ruby I already had 2 baskets filled with sapphires and diamonds.

**"Akai! Akai!"** I turned around to see Saiken and Kurama bounded over towards me.

"What is it?"

Saiken only gave me a wide grin before poking Kurama giving him a pointed look. He sighed before pulling out a white fabric dropping it on my head. I pulled it off giving it a once over. It looked like a dress that much I could tell. It was really silky and warm to the touch. It had a turtle neck and very long sleeves. Red rubies went around the sleeve end and end of the dress. It also had bright jades around the neck. I gave them a blank look before sighing at the over sized dress.

"Look guys this dress is really pretty, but it's too big for me to ware" I said frowning slightly. It really was pretty. Saiken and Kurama frowned as well tears formed around Saikens eyes.

**"Bu-t-t Ore and K-Kurama worked so HARD!" **She began to cry out as Kurama patted her back in comfort. I couldn't help but sweat drop. Sai was just...extra sometimes. Although I did ask them to make me something that looked nice so I wouldn't look...er poor when we went into town. I want a house ok I can't deal with the wild anymore.

**_"Maybe I can help"_** I blinked before sighing in irritation.

_"Shini..."_ I warned as I glared at the ground again.

_**"No I promise I won't take over your body"**_

_"You saying that sounds like a lie"_

_**"Oh come on you can trust me~"**_

_"Yeah right"_

_**"Come on I'm just gonna do a Henge"**_ _A henge?_

_"OH! Well, but arn't their still ninja's in this era? Wont they know?"_

_**"I'll just use a Demonic Henge"**_

_"Demonic...Henge?_

**"Yep this one can't be see by normal people unless of course their demon host, but there isn't any in this time at the moment right~?"** I nodded my head in agreement.

_"OK then, go ahead"_

It felt like my body was pulled away from me and now I was in a foggy field. I assumed it was mind-scape since I could see everything I was just seeing a few seconds ago, but now it looked like a big tv screen.

_"Is this how Shinigami-sama see's things?"_ That's...kinda creepy when you think about.

"Demonic Henge no Jutsu!"

I heard my voice, but I'm pretty sure I didn't say that, and suddenly I was back in my body my vision a little blurry. I noticed that I was a lot taller now almost the same height I was before I came here. I blinked up at the confused cuddles when suddenly Kokuo run up to me 3 of the basket filled with the gems on his back. He was the size of a horse.

**"We finished getting all the gems Akai-san"** I nodded my head before looking at the dress again. I walked behind one of the few tress stripping my now rip clothes quickly before putting the dress on. It was a bit tight around the chest, but was still really cute either way. It stopped at my mid-thighs the sleeves covered my hand and fingers.

**"How did you do that Akai?"** Kurama questioned lunging into my arms again.

"It's called a Demonic Henge. I wanted us to get a house around that town, but they wouldn't sell it to me if I was a child" Kurama "ohh" before nodded his head in agreement.

**"Why would we need a house though"** Matatabi questioned with a slightly suspicious look.

**"Yeah and we can't live in a house were to big...are you leavings us?"** Chomei asked looking all sad.

**"No! no I thought that...I could take you guys with me, ya know...Maybe you can just shrink a bit?"** I said hopefully. I really did want the little biju to come with me, but it's their choice. Different puffs of air blew around me causing me to cough waving away the white smoke. The little chakra beast were now...well little maybe the size of a puppy. A gave them a bright smile.

"Alright guys! Kokuo you stay that size k? Were gonna need someone to carry the stuff. Plus your like half horse people won't get suspicious of you like say if I was riding Kurama"

**"Hey!**"

"It's noting agents you Ku, but I'm pretty sure it's not normal ridding horse sized foxes around" I said sarcastically.

He still glared at me anyway and all I could do was sigh. I loaded the rest of the gems on to Kokuo tying them down with some rope. Were I got the rope? I'm not sure either. I jumped on top of the dolphin-horse. Kurama and Shukaku sat perched on my shoulders. Saiken hiding somewhere in my dress. Matatabi chilling on the top of my head. Isobu sleeping on my lap, and Goku, Gyuki, Chomei were somewhere around the gems.

''Alright guys let's get us a house!

**"YEAA!"**

**"Do we have too?"**

**"Shukaku!" **_*SLAP*_

**"OWWW! Why do you always hit me, Chomei?"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**"Maybe when you get that house you can finally train that weak c****hain attack, gehe gehe".**_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

**_END~_**

**_Yea I'm not sure if that was one of the best endings, but I felt like it should end there. Anyway leave any questions or ideas in the review section you already know, and I'll make sure I'll have another chapter in a couple of day to a week. So always remember THAT!:  
_**

**_Reviews are love!~_**


	5. No Complaining! Can't Die?

**Oi! Wassup fans? So again like before I've been slacking, but I finally got a new laptop! and it's a MacBook Pro!(****_I love you Mom!_****). I'm also done with school. YEA SUMMER! That means there shall be more updates! Anyway as always enjoy my lovely little story review, favorite, follow whatever do SOMETHING! If you have any questions again review or P.M me~!**

**THANK YOU'S!:**

**pinkiceangelbaby**

**Ash6751**

**end5**

**RyOuKa**

**Thank you fans!(****_Random Person #1: You don't have fans remember? Me:Could you just let me have my moment?_****) I love you guys sooooo much for the support THANKS!...Also**

**RyOuka thank you so much for reviewing and yea I could believe that. I agree I think my story is pretty good myself! Also Your question: **

**Can you give her Soul?**

**Well I don't know...I could, but like I don't wanna make her too much of a badass maybe if enough people want her to have that than I shall grant my fans their wish!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto, Soul Eater, Pokémon or any other anime/game that may come in mind when reading this story(****_But again I can always dream!_****).**

**WAITTT! I just remembered make sure you go to my page and vote, Vote!, VOTE! for which element Akai should get! The poll is still up hurry! Go NOW!**

**Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

**__****_ No Complaining._**Can't Die?

"Woah there Kokuo!" I jerked back slightly as the dolphin-horse jumped up lightly. I patted his side softly before nodding my head for him to continue at a kinda slow pace.

**"Are we there yet?"** Shukaku asked gruffly clear irritation in his voice. I could only sigh the Biju's were getting restless, but what the fuck I was irritated too,ya know! You don't see me complaining.

**_"That's because you don't need to complain"_ **Oh my fucking God...why can't he leave me alone?

"_And why don't I have a reason to complain?" _I couldn't help but twitch my eyebrow in anger.

I had every reason to complain I've sat on Kokuo for 3 hours straight and my ass was getting cramps in it _yet again. _I couldn't risk making the cute little Biju go faster in fear that the damn gems would fall. No matter how good I tied it(_Which wasn't that good_). It was in danger of falling and so we had to go at this rather slow ass pace, and the cuddles just wouldn't shut the fuck up for the past hour. Kill me. Slowly.

**_"Well you're a lazy piece of shit and the Biju's are used to moving around more when there awake while you're not. So there far more restless than you thus the complaining on their part"_**

_"You know what, I don't even wanna talk to you anymore" _I ended the conversation before I killed someone. I was already in a shitty mode I didn't need that stupid Shinigami making me feel even worse. I could only sigh once more and pat the restless sand-tanuki roughly on the head.

"Just hold on a bit more Shukaku, we're almost there" He gave me a node in response.

**"We better be, I'm so fucking hungry!"** Son growled out lowly and I sighed _again_ at the Biju's antic's. I need to stop cursing though I'm already rubbing off on them. As we followed the nice little dirt path that some person made the sun started to set. I knew this was gonna happen we did leave during mid-afternoon.

"Pick up the pace a bit Ko, we need to make it to that town".

He bobbed his head picking up speed ever so slightly. I nodded in approval at the speed before scanning the area. I knew that fucking town was here some where, and I'm not talking about the demon town me and Shukaku stole from last time. Finally after 30 more minutes of the Biju's still complaining and the urge to pee I could see a well covered area with what looked like a fence made off wood around it. There was also a sign that sat on the rather large gate in big white Kanji meaning I have no idea what it says(_Joy!_). It was rather big I'm kinda surprised. It had buildings, surprisingly around the area where the tree's didn't block meaning they probably cut down the tree's that were once there. It was kinda oval-shaped with the buildings facing each other like in those old west type towns. Looking far back there was _another _sign and a cut off section where houses were placed and I had to admit the houses were pretty good-looking.

**"How can a house look good?"**

_"Please stop talking to me"_

_**" Are you moody or nah...?"**_ I could hear Shini grumble at the back of my head, but I ignored him as always. I turned Kokuo towards the entrance and I could see people probably guards two, standing blocking the gate. I couldn't help but growl under my breath they just had to have post guards didn't they? This was probably one of those fucking towns for Ninja Clans. Kill me. _Slowly_.

_**"But you can't die"** _I stopped Kokuo abruptly. I could feel the shock bubble inside of me in waves my mouth, dropped open in absolute disbelief.

_ ' ?!_

**_WHAT!?_**

_WHAT THE **FUCK**!?_

_NO NO NO_**_ NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

_"SHINIGAMI! YOU BETTER FUCKING HAVE A GOOD DAMN EXPLANATION FOR THIS ONE!"__  
_

_**"Oh fuck..."**_

As I pulled up towards the gate I couldn't help but think of what Shini said. How could I not die? I could think all the possibilities about why my lonesome ass should not have immortality. I wasn't anyone special. Nor should I have that type of power. Who knows what type of crazy shit I'd do?

_Why ME__?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"No really why?"_

_*sigh*_

_"Oh well and here I thought I wouldn't be a Mary-Sue...Man some people just have all the luck. Maybe I should have picked Kami?" _I shivered violently.

_"Nahhhhh...I still don't want green skin"_

* * *

**END!**

**So yea this chapter is rather short well for me it is, but this is only filler and I promise that I'll have _Living with Biju's is Hell: House!_ up really soon! So as always stay lovely fans and REMEMBER!:**

_**Reviews are love~**_


	6. Living with Biju's is Hell!: New House!

**Yo! Wassup GgGg? This one is a rather quick update like I said in the last chapter that one was more like filler and this is the real next chapter. Anyways somebody finally got the balls to vote and another person also voted and then MORE people voted so the abilities goes as:**

**Sound:2**

**Wind:1**

**Life:1**

**Darkness:1**

**Fog:1**

**Body:1**

**Soul:1 (****_This ones for you RyOuKa! You didn't go to my page and vote ,but you did request it so it's up on the score board!_****)**

**Wow Sound is in the lead! To be honest the anime didn't give sound enough love and you can not believe the amount of moves I have for Sound because it's pretty awesome ^-^. I want to get at least_ 4_ review for this chapter, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna update if I don't get them I hate people who do that! **

**THANK YOU'S(****_As always!_****)**

**FrankSinatra24**

**Freedom its2l8**

**Ash6741**

**RyOuKa**

**I'mJustCarzy**

**Also for review's Thank you RyOuKa! I'm glad your my fan and I hope my story pacing isn't ****_too_**** slow :p. I also got a question from Ash6741 and she asked~:**

_**Is your story going to go into the anime series or is it only gonna be focused on the Biju's?**_

**Yes, It is going to go into the anime series and I bet a lot of yalls thought of the same question, but never asked well here you go questioned answered! Anyway moving on it might take a while sense there's still a lot of things that Akai needs to do with the Biju's and her self before I jump to canon. I want her to have a strong bond with all the Biju's before canon because it will come into play later on. I want to focus on Akai's abilities because if I skip to far ahead people might get confused and be like Wait wtf? How did she get Sound,Wind or whatever without me going into detail. I want her to be strong because her job ****_requires_**** it. Remember she didn't just magically get thrown in the Narutoverse she was sent there. She's there for a reason an it's not to change the world or saving everyone she likes or thinks should stay alive. That's probably at the bottom of the list of things to do. I also probably have to explain more things that seem off, but that will come later.**

**So yea I hoped that answered your question, but let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto, Mario or Any of the InFamous games. Please enjoy this fan based story lets start!**

* * *

"Stop! What is your business here?" I twitched again. Really I wasn't in the mood for this shit. I looked over the two guards one was pretty young. Maybe early 20's?. The other one was a lot older maybe 35-40 something. I jumped off Kokuo patting my dress lightly before walking froward to stand right in front of the guard that asked the question.

"I'm here for the trade's obviously" I hissed slightly. All I fucking wanted was to trade some of my damn gem and get some place to sleep. Why is shit so hard? The second guard to the right glared at me. I simply ignored him I think that made him made thought.

"Watch your tone, Gaki" I twitched once more before turning towards him stiffly.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ji-ji" He glared at me and I glared back just as mad. The young guard looked confused not really sure what to do.

"Why are you here?" Jiji asked and really I couldn't help ,but blow up. I was so fucking tired, hungry and didn't feel like dealing with this.

"Look Ji-ji, I'm tired as fuck and I just wanna trade my gems in for some fucking money so I can get a damn house! Is that so fucking hard? What do I have to do? See your fucking Mayor or Lord something?!" I thew my hands in rage. I felt a soft tug on my dress so I looked at my back to see Saiken giving me this disproving look. I could only blush in embarrassment.

The young guard gaped in shock while the older one frowned glaring before giving me a smirk. He walked over to the gate and pushed it open.

"Sure you can come in" He said with a smug smirk. I growled in anger. This fucking ASSHOLE! Did this shit on purpose. I turned away form the two guards before jumping on Kokuo riding inside of the town with medium speed.

"You're a prick, Jiji!" I threw back as I left the guards. I couldn't help but smirk at his yelling.

* * *

I looked around the happy town busting with energy and hype. I couldn't help but smile at the kids screaming and running around playing some of them stop and looked at me with these awe faces. I also noticed that quite a bit of people were giving me these weird looks I wasn't really sure as to why they were looking at me like that in till I saw their clothes. Compared to their clothes I looked like some kind of Greek goddess with my nice white silk and their pretty bad brown and blue...clothes? Of course not all of them were like that some also had nice elegant kimono's with carriages and horses, so I assumed that these were the lower class. I had to ask were I could trade my stuff because so far I wasn't sure. I jumped off Kokuo causing some people to flinched before I walked up to the closest women.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can trade my gems?" The women gave me a frightful-curious look before asking something that had nothing to do with the question I just asked.

"G-Ge-ems?" I sighed rubbing my forehead slightly. I moved some of the clothes away from the gems before grabbing one. Kurama lunged into my chest once more, but I ignored him as he scrambled up my head. The women stared at Kurama with a curious look well more likely his tails, but I couldn't find myself caring just yet. I showed her the rubies in my hand while she stared at them in awe.

"These gems" She nodded her head before giving me a small smile.

"Ohhhhhh Ok! There's a trading shop up a head. It's called Ren's Trade you can't miss it! It's in big red kanji" I gave her another nod before grabbing Kokuo and leading him down the road and sure enough I saw a sign in big red kanji that I still couldn't understand.

"I need to learn this damn language" I cursed under my breath before forcing Kokuo inside the store much to the owners horror.

"Oi! What are you doing? No animals allowed!" I glared at the men in front of me.

"Kokuo is not an animal! He's my friend" The men glared at me right back.

"I don't care if he's your friend! He's still an animal and there not allowed in the STORE!" I moved back slightly before growling low from chest causing the man to take a step back in fear. I grabbed the basket filled with diamonds and placed it on the counter giving the owner a small smirk.

"Well I guess I have to sell these else were..." I trailed of lightly throwing him a cruel smirk. His mouth was agape and I could feel the money signs around.

"Please please madam! Come in Come in your little...friend can come in to" I smirked in victory before unloading all my gems to the table. The shop owner looked at the gems with interest and awe.

"So how much do I get for all these?" The man coughed lightly before going into his back room. He came back out minutes later with 3 rather large suitcases. He opened one of them and I couldn't help but gape in shock. I swallowed my spit hard before grabbing the other suitcase and like the other one was filled with money.

"How much is all of this?" I questioned lightly grabbing one of the many stacks of money. I ran my fingers through it and really I could faint from the amount in that one stack.

"20,000,000 Ryo" I could almost faint really so now I'm a millionaire? I don't know what could be better.

"How about we make a deal" I gave the man a curious look. A deal?

"What kind of deal?"

"Well you can keep bringing these gems in and I'll keep giving you money, but eventually I'll ran out. So I'll sell them to shops in the area and maybe some of that silk you got to make a mass production of the clothing styles to give this town a bit of income. I mean you saw those people right?"

I hummed lightly thinking over this deal it wasn't bad, but I kinda wanna be greedy.

"So how much do I get in return?"

"30%" I hummed again shaking my head a bit.

"Where does the rest of the money go?"

"Some will go to the individual stores, the people who make the clothes, and this town" I thought it over I would have to ask Saiken and Kurama to make the silk since I have no idea how and I didn't want them to have to work that hard.

"I'll have to think about it err-?" I never even got his name.

"Ren"

"Yeah Ren, Imma have to think over it a bit. Is that ok?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah it's fine" I nodded my head before grabbing the suitcases and loading them on to Kokuo. I was ready to leave before I finally remember something important.

"Oh and before I go where can I get a house around here? I wish to settle down for a bit"

"This is the shopping part of town you'll have to go completely straight before crossing the settlement. When you get there there's a building for buying or renting places"

I nodded my head thanking the man before heading out. The biju's were moving and squirming around me and I couldn't help but sigh again. I seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

"Guys stop, We're almost there"

**"But Akai!-"** Kurama complained from the top of my head.

"No Ku, We are going to get a house and then you guys can sleep or play or whatever" The squirming continued once more.

**"Huff! Fine..."** The little biju huffed hotly on top of my head. I rubbed my head again, but for the most part ignored the restless little monsters. Finally crossing the settlement I noticed that it was just a bridge with water under it, houses lined up nicely. I walked up towards a rather big building with guess what?_ Another_ sign with kanji. ._NOW!_

I left Kokuo and the rest of the biju's outside except for Saiken and Kurama who refused to be left outside. Walking into the building I noticed that it was rather fancy. So lucky me I'm in the rich area! Can you feel the sarcasm? I walked up to a sleek-looking man with nice clothing and aura of arrogance behind the counter. I gave him a smile before clearing my throat.

"Excuse me, Can I get a house in this area?" The man looked me up and down before giving me a smirk. I couldn't help but twitch once more if only this ass-hole knew how old I really was I was still in a Henge after all.

"Sure babe, What type of house are you looking for?" I could feel Kurama's growl from the top of my. I'm surprised that the idiot in front of me didn't say anything about the little fox. I grabbed him holding him agents my chest rubbing his head softly. The man looked at the fox for a second before ignoring him all together giving me a pointed look.

"I want a 5 bedroom house at best...with a large open field...and maybe have it gated off?"

I was a bit nervous. I wasn't sure if I asked for too much. The men looked through a booklet like thing filled with pictures before he pulled one out. The house is really nice with sliding doors and all it looked like one of those old type Japanese type houses. It had tall brick feces all around it with a large wooden gate at the entrance. It had a nice gray colored pavement towards the door with flowers and tress. The back yard was long and wide and just large and perfect for the biju's all around.

"This is a 6 bedroom 6 bathroom house with 3.21 acres of land it's 1,200,000 ryo the place is already furnished. You got enough for it babe?" I was to happy to actually be mad at the idiot in front of me. Owe this house was just perfect! I digged around in my small bag that I put some money in and pulled out a couple of stacks. I could see the man gaping in shock, but I ignored him in favor of counting up the ryo. Finally getting he correct amount of pay I handed him the money.

"Here's the money when can I move in?" He counted the money that I just counted before pulling out some paper.

"You can get your house just as soon as you fill this out"

I swear I was like flash filling out the 3 forms quick as hell. He looked over the papers before giving direction to the house and my key! I thanked him before running straight to Kokuo and hopping on top of him. I flashed the hidden biju a wide smile before leading them towards our new home. The place looked better in person if I do say so myself. I walked towards the gate pushing them open before walking down the gray pavement towards the door. I grabbed 2 of the suitcases while Kurama grew in size and grabbed the last one. I unlocked the door and let the biju's in who all grew to the size of medium dogs and promptly started running around the huge house.

"You guys 2 to a room!" I could here the groans and moans of protest form the bijus.

**"Oh come on Nee-chan! Why do we have to share?"** Shukaku asked with a small huff.

Did he just call me Nee-chan?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Da Fuck?

"I don't know why you guys are complaining I have to share a room with one of you monsters" I knew I probably shouldn't have said that.

**"Can we share a room Nee-chan!"** Chomei cried out crawling up my back. I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Chomei and Shukaku just called me their older sister before the biju's got into a heated argument about who was going to share a room with "Nee-chan".

**"No!, Ore wants to share with Nee-chan!"**

**"NOOO she wants to share with me!"**

**"Yeah right Son! Your always eating!"**

**"Like your any better fox!"**

**"Shut it! Sand rat!"**

**"What did you call me?" **Shukaku growled pushing his snout agents Kurama's.

**"What are you deaf now?"**

"**Who are you calling deaf you stupid-"**

**"WILL YOU GUYS _STOP_ ARGUING!"** Matatabi all but roared at her arguing siblings. They immediately stopped arguing since it was rare that Matatabi yelled.

**"_I'll_ be sharing a room with Nee-chan since you guys can't decide"** The rest of the biju's gaped in shock before retaliating.

**"Now way Tabi! That's not fair****" **Kurama shouted back at the neko demon who growled back in return.

**"Yea! Why do _you_ get to share with Nee-chan?"** My cute little Isobu questioned hotly.

**"I don't_ care_ what you think is fair! Now go decide who your bunking with. This conversation is over" **Matatabi said with a huff before walking towards taking a seat next to my legs.

"Ya know Matatabi? I don't know what I'll do without ya" She gave me a smirk in reply.

The biju's huffed and cursed under their breath, but followed the nekomata's wishes. As the biju's cleared out and I lead Matatabi towards the master bedroom I couldn't help but get giddy. I've never lived in a house this big before. It's a good thing this place was furnishes and furnished quite nicely because I can't decorate a house to save my life. I threw myself onto the bed finally feeling how tired I was.

"Yo Tabi! Can you hit the light?" My eye's were closed, but I couldn't see pink over my eyelids anymore so I assumed that she turned off the lights. I sighed happily before promptly falling asleep, but not before feeling the Demonic Henge disappear.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**"Get some rest gaki...I still gotta explain that immortal shit"**_

_"..."_

Oh yeah...How could I forget?

_"Fuck you shinigami"_ All I got was a dark chuckle.

* * *

**And...END!**

**So how was that guys? I tried to make it as long as I could which isn't very much but still...! Anyway I'm happy about all the feedback I got and again like I said up top I'm aiming for _4_ review this time so hope you can make my small wish come true~ Anyway you guys already know but it cant hurt to be reminded that!:**

_**Reviews are love~**_


End file.
